One Of The Boys
by JulyyFire
Summary: Kagome and Sango refuse to talk to Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo after the "incident" sophomore year. But now it's junior year, and Sango has come up with an idea for revenge. Using the powers of her grandfather's jewels, the girls disguise themselves as guys to befriend and betray their 3 ex-friends. But what happens when the girls find themselves mixed up in their own lies?
1. Intro: Girls and Goodbyes

**Chapter 1: Girls And Goodbyes**

**Well, I had this idea and I'm very excited to write! I hope you like this first chapter guys! **

Sitting in math class was probably the most boring thing. Especially since Sango was at a dentist appointment or something and wasn't back, yet (even though she promised she'd be back in time to save me from math class loneliness). She was the only one I talked to in this class. I used to be friends with some of the people in here, but let's just say since sophomore year, we haven't all been on the best terms.

I looked over at the genius in our school, Shippo. He was like a little brother to me. Sweet, yet stubborn and he tried really hard to be 'tough'. I don't blame him, though. He's the youngest in our grade. He skipped 4th grade and then went on to skip 7th, making him two years younger than the rest of us. But he managed to become one of the well-known guys in school and is very well-respected. But he's also got a problem with admiring the wrong people.

I looked over at the pervert, Miroku, aka former buddy. He was like some classy manwhore. But we used to be very close. I can't really say I dislike him, because I really don't. He's smart, calm, and a good friend. But his loyalty just was with someone else other than Sango and I.

Now, last but certainly not least, I looked over at the hanyou, Inuyasha (viciously taking notes), aka former...I don't even know what to call it. Inuyasha and I would spend all day together, but we didn't refer to each other as anything. I would never refer to him as an older brother, though we did bicker like siblings and he was protective, referring to him like that would feel...wrong. And we would never call each other best friends, because that title seemed too cliche for us. Acquaintance would be the understatement of the year though. So I don't really know what to call our former relationship. I just know exactly what to call him now. He's my enemy. Jerk of the year award goes to him. Man who can't swallow his pride. The most thick-headed and arrogant person I know.

"Kagome, come finish this equation." The teacher of course had to call _me _up. I had no idea what was going on!

I slowly got out of my chair, knowing that my face was clearly showing my embarrassment. I hated being called on in math class. I almost never know what's going on! _I really should pay more attention..._

I made it to the white board and picked up a marker, trying to make sense of how to finish this. I got nothing. So, I glanced around the classroom, and of course, what did I notice? I noticed that damned Inuyasha leaning in his chair and looking at his out the window, not paying attention. He was just enveloped in the entire lesson less than a minute ago! He was taking notes on this same equation for crying out loud! And now, as soon as I walk up, he acts like he just lost all focus. Damn hanyou.

"Any time, Ms. Higurashi." Being scolded by the teacher was so degrading! I have no idea how to finish this equation!

Just as I was about to write something stupid on the board, I was blessed with a miracle.

"Hey, Ms. C!" Sango walked in, greeting the teacher, "I love doing equations like this!" Sango examined the problem for a second before saving my butt entirely. "The answer is 4x over y, right?"

"That's correct!" The teacher's face glowed with excitement, "...Kagome, you may go back to your seat now." PHEW!

We both walked to the back of the room. Sango, of course, sat right next to me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible!" She whispered.

"It was hell in here." I responded, just as quietly, "I need to rant to you later!"

Sango grinned, "Okay, and I have a little proposition for you."

I was a little confused. Sango was cooking up something suspicious. "What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later. How about my house after school?" This must be important.

"Sounds good." I replied quickly, seeing as le teacher was staring at me, making me (once again) extremely uncomfortable.

-Gym Class-

Trying to stay awake in math class was torture. Sango (God Bless her soul) woke me up when I fell asleep. Getting caught sleeping in that class would lead straight to detention, and no way I'm gonna stay in a classroom after school just to sit silently and 'think about what I've done'.

I thought all my troubles would be left behind once I left that class, but I was in for a surprise.

"Ow!" I yelled as I turned the corner, bumping right into...Inuyasha.

He looked at me, blinked twice, then with a quiet "keh", he was off. Not apologizing (which he is very good at) and not even acknowledging me.

I usually am able to keep my temper the rare times we cross paths, but this time, I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind. But before I could open my mouth, he was out of sight.

Sigh.

He had a knack for disappearing on me, so this wasn't really a shocker that in a blink of an eye, he was gone. But still, it did frustrate me. I know a bump in the hall doesn't even seem like something to get frustrated about, but it was _him. _I wasn't upset by the actual event of bumping into someone. I bump into people all the time here. But he just tends to ruin my mood. Take a good day and throw it right in the garbage.

"Kagome!" I heard my name being called from down the hall, and I turned to see the red-headed wolf demon running straight towards me.

"Hey Ayame!" I smiled. I met Ayame after Sango and I ditched the company of the boys. She was the new girl that looks really intimidating but is really relaxed and child-like. Plus, she was my gym buddy. I would die without her there.

We walked to gym together, making small talk and laughing.

"Time to change!" Ayame giggled, knowing I hate going into the changing room. She changes right in front of everyone, but I get really uncomfortable changing in front of anyone but her and Sango. Especially since everyone is usually talking about sex or something. I have nothing to add to that conversation considering I'm a shy virgin.

So, we walked in and the first word I heard was "licking" so I sighed and walked into a changing room. Sure, they could've been talking about licking a lollipop or licking their fingers after eating Cheetos, but chances are, they were talking about adult content.

"Hey, Kagome. Ayame whispered from on the other side of the curtain, "Why was Inuyasha walking away from you looking like he was so annoyed?"

So, she saw. "I can't believe his nerve!" I began, "He bumped into me, scoffed at me, and then walked away right before I was gonna put him in his place!"

I heard her laugh, "Weren't you two like besties?"

"I wouldn't call it that. Besties is a more fun, lovable, and open relationship." I explained, "Inuyasha and I fought all the time. Sure we always used to make up with silent apologies, but we weren't like _besties."  
_

"I think putting you two in a room together with the doors locked would be the funniest thing." Ayame loved to joke around about things that made me upset, but it did lighten the mood, "You could give him your legendary and emotional, 'Goodbye, Inuyasha!'"

"And he'll respond with his arrogant 'Keh, good riddance.'" I chuckled, thinking about how many times Ayame had Sango and I reenact that last conversation between Inuyasha and I, laughing about how Inuyasha says 'Keh' all the time. Sango did do a pretty good impersonation.

I went out of the changing room and Ayame was smiling playfully, "Don't forget Sango and Miroku!"

"Well, adios asshole!" I shouted, trying my best to sound like Sango.

"...Bye... Sango." Ayame added in her saddest tone to imitate Miroku.

"Oh the memories!" I joked.

"Girls and goodbyes." She grinned, "Dramatic like a movie, corny as hell!"

We continued to laugh and talk throughout gym class while we jogged, and I soon forgot about my frustration. Who needs that? Who needs Inuyasha? Not me. I'm not gonna let some arrogant, stubborn hanyou and his selfishness get me down all the time! It's been about a year since he showed me his true self, and turns out, he'd rather choke on his pride than swallow it and apologize. And that's fine with me.

"Higurashi!" Coach yelled, "Keep a steady pace! No walking!" Ugh I can't wait to go home and take a nap!

...Wait! Sango had some sort of proposition for me, so I have to go her house after school! Now, I'm really curious. I wonder what it is?

**Ta-Da! Hope you liked it! This was sort of an Intro chapter, but next chapter will really get into the story plot! I'm really not that good at not babbling, so I'm gonna try to stop including pointless stuff, but still don't forget to review! It's reaaally encouraging!**


	2. Sango's Jewels

**Chapter 2: Sango's Jewels**

**Well, here I go! I am really psyched to write this and I'm also psyched because I'm going to Warped Tour, but this chapter is gonna be pretty cool, too. I'm also contemplating whether or not I should include what exactly the incident from sophomore year was. But I'm not sure yet, guess you'll have to find out.**

"NO!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at Sango.

"Why not!? It's a great plan!" She countered, dodging the pillow.

"IT'S STUPID!" I crossed my arms. There was no way in hell I was gonna go through with that.

"Kagome, think about it." Sango said, "My grandfather's jewels have the power to transform you!"

"I CAN'T JUST USE POWERS LIKE THAT!" I shook my head furiously. I should've just gone home. I would much rather be napping than having this argument. Sango always tries to come up with sneaky plans, but they usually involve simple things like sneaking into places like the community pool (at night) or sneaking out of the house at night to go to some party (even though we usually leave the party early to go hang at the park.) This, on the other hand, was mad.

"I've done it before, Kagome." She tried to assure me, "I used use one of the jewels for fun just to go to the mall and stuff as a guy."

I sat down on her bed and sighed. She really wanted me to do this with her.

"Try the jewel on!" She suggested, running over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and picked up two silver necklaces with a pink jewel in the middle. It was really beautiful.

"Do I have to try it on...?" I asked, still really nervous about this. My gramps talks about spells and ancient magic all the time. But he never mentioned anything a gender swapping jewel. What if something bad happens?

Sango nodded, "Yes you have to. Just put it on! It'll be fine!"

Much to my dismay, I ended up putting the necklace on. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, waiting for whatever it was that's supposed to happen.

I did feel my body changing, but it didn't hurt. More like my body became air for a second, and when it returned to being a solid, it was different. I had a different body. I was a guy.

Suddenly, Sango burst out into laughter. "LOOK AT YOURSELF!" She shouted, holding her stomach and falling onto the floor.

Was this some prank she pulled on me? Did it transform me into some ugly thing? What did I look like?

I got up and made my way to her full-body mirror and realized what exactly she was talking about.

"...Oh my..." I giggled. I was a guy (with a guy voice!) A rather attractive one, too. But I was also a guy wearing a small green skirt which exposed my hairy legs, and a women's shirt that hugged my new abs. It was quite a sight. And I soon ended up on the ground right next to Sango, laughing so hard I thought I must actually throw up.

"We have to get clothes!" Sango caught her breath and got up, her face red.

"Yeah we do!" I said, wiping a tear from my face. That was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

I took off the necklace and handed it back to Sango, who grinned.

"You in?" She asked.

"Maybe." I smiled, back as my female self.

"Maybe?" She put the necklaces back in the drawer.

"Yes maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"I mean, I don't really get how we're gonna do this." I answered honestly.

She sat down on her bed and I sat next to her, knowing she was going to try to explain this one more time, "Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo won't admit what they did was wrong...and Inuyasha acts like a total asshole, Miroku acts all humble like he did nothing wrong, and Shippo is just being a follower. So, we're gonna put them in their place.

"Well, how do we get to them?" I inquired, wondering why Sango made it sound so easy.

"Okay, well, we transform in guys, we're twins by the way." She began, "And we go bump into them somewhere and introduce ourselves. We shouldn't have problems becoming friends since we already know everything about each other. And then we just continue to hang until we get enough dirt on them. We take off the necklaces, watch the horror on their faces, and finally get our revenge."

"Seems easy enough..." I thought outloud, and Sango put both her hands together.

"Pleeaassee!" She begged, "This'll be fun and you won't ever have to worry about Inuyasha being an asshole to you again!"

I sighed. I did want him to learn his lesson. I wanted to be respected and considered, even if were weren't friends. Just have the decency to still treat me like a human being.

"Alright." I smirked, "I'm in."

Sango did a dance all around her room, the suddenly stopped.

"We need names!" She looked at me in horror.

I thought for a minute before yelling the first two names that popped into my head, "Naraku and Onigumo!"

She looked at me blankly, before flashing me the most devious smile. She narrowed her eyes at me, "Genius."

-Later That Day-

I was really going to do this, wasn't I. Tomorrow, Sango would find out where they were going to hang, and we would go, act like we're new in town, and befriend Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

I excited and scared at the same time. What if they found out?

Well, even if they did, hopefully it wouldn't be until we hung out a couple times, and we're bound to have some dirt on them by third time we hang out with them. Hopefully. Do guys share secrets, though? I tell Sango just about everything. And I even tell Ayame a lot for not knowing her that long. Boys can't be that different, can they?

Now, I was walking home, listening to the sound of my heels thumping against the sidewalk and trying to figure out how I would pull off being a dude.

It must've been fate that this guy walked right past me (well on the other side of the road of course), but he was there, with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Inuyasha? I never see him just walking around in this neighborhood all by himself. He has a car. The only time he would go walking was when me and him were walking to the park together, and we haven't done that since the middle of sophomore year.

He paused for a second and just looked over at me, and I swore he was gonna open his mouth and say something. I got so excited, my heart started racing, but I couldn't force myself to show it. I stared back with my normal, cold glare, although I could feel my eyes begging him to say something.

Unfortunately, he didn't. He scoffed at me and kept walking.

THAT LITTLE!

Why does he do that? I could understand that he wouldn't say anything. But he just had to scoff.

Who does he think I am? Acting like my presence from across the street still manages to aggravate him. This is _my _street! His presence should aggravate me!

Ugh. There I am getting frustrated.

_Just wait, Inuyasha. Now, it's my turn to betray you. And see if I apologize afterwards!_

My blood was boiling. All the nervousness disappeared. Now, I was just left with utter determination.

"You'll learn your lesson..." I muttered, grinning like a madman, "Juuust wait."

**Well there goes chapter 2 and I decided just to give little hints about what the incident was about. But don't worry, it will obviously have to pop up in the story eventually. And hope you enjoy my using of jewels to betray and that Kagome and Sango use the names: Onigumo and Naraku. **

**Don't forget to review! Encourage me you guys! Let me know I don't suck at this! (Unless I do, then please let me know nicely lol)**


	3. Twins In Town

**Chapter 3: Twins In Town**

**Well, hey guys. Here's where everything gets all intense and what not. I'm pretty sure you all can guess what's gonna happen. But you don't know how so let's get going with this!**

It had been a long day. No, it had been eternity. The excitement rattled my bones and had me checking the time every 2 minutes. I had not payed attention in class. I was only waiting.

And now, I could see Sango running up to me, with a sinister smile plastered on her face. She narrowed her eyes, grinning like a mad man.

"They're all going to the mall. Shippo wants to pick up that Dante's Inferno game." She whispered, "Aka the game you already have."

She was right. I got that game five months ago, after the price lowered tremendously. I went to Hell, rescued Beatrice, and kicked Lucifer's ass several times. That game was definitely on my top twenty. (I really like videogames.)

"That's how we can get a conversation going." She giggled, grabbing my wrists.

"What about clothes?" I asked, remembering the skirt incident from yesterday.

"We'll just borrow my brother's stuff. He's tall and works out so it should fit." Sango always had a plan.

We traveled back to her place, where we ate a little snack, talked about how fun this'll be, and then she picked out an outfit for both of us.

"Ooo your brother likes Panic! At the Disco I see." I smiled, putting on the tight-fitted tee (although it wasn't tight on me yet). I wasn't surprised. Sango listed to alternative rock and pop punk all the time. It was bound to rub off on him.

"Of course. Taught him right." She put on a plain black and blue button down, "I got Kohaku this!" She smiled. It's was big on Sango, which was a good sign. Both of us decided we would put on the jeans afterwards, and instead just put on Sango's pajamas (aka boxers).

"Bring out the jewels!" I called to Sango, pretty pumped to go 'make friends' with Inuyasha and the others.

She brought them out, and we each put one on, transforming into (rather attractive) twins.

I glanced over at her, "We're really attractive, _Onigumo."_

She flashed me a model smile, "Hell yeah we are, _Naraku._"

Both of us put on dark skinny jeans and some sneakers, ready to hit the road.

The mall was probably a 20 minute walk, but Sango's dad had agreed to let her use the car today since he and Kohaku were going to be out until late and he didn't want her to stay home alone the whole time. Which calculated to only a 5-10 minute drive.

And those minutes went by fast. So completely fast. I wasn't even sure if Inuyasha and them would be there yet, considering they used to always go home and stuff their faces before going out. And that would take a while.

Either way, we entered the mall, trying our best to look masculine. And trying to figure out different phrases guys say to each other.

"Okay, so, I don't want to talk about body building and sports." I said, "It's too cliche and I wanna sell this act."

"Yeah, definitely no." She agreed, "Let's just stick with acting like more mature versions of our brothers."

Lucky for us, we weren't totally ignorant about how guys act. We live with our brothers, and even though they're younger, they should be a good starting point. The rest we just have to wing it and use our other experiences with men.

"There's GameStop." I nudged Sango, and we walked over, glancing inside. There was no Inuyasha. No Miroku. And no Shippo. Of course.

"They're probably coming soon." Sango shrugged, and we sat down at the closest available seating area, just watching.

Unbeknownst to us, we were being watched.

"H-Hey." A woman's voice came from behind us. We turned around to see none other than Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri from our school. They were like the three musketeers. But why we they talking to us.

"Uhh..hey." I said, while Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm Ayumi..." She began, "And this is Eri and Yuka...we saw you from over there and just wanted to compliment you on your..uh..hair."

This was probably the most awkward situation ever. Girls that I know from school. Girls who's houses I've slept over think that Sango and I are attractive guys (well we kind of are...) and are flirting with us.

"Thanks.." Sango said, sounding very nervous. I blinked, just looking at the three girls.

And so we all sat in silence for about a minute, before I noticed Inuyasha walking into GameStop out of the corner of my eyes, with Miroku and Shippo behind him.

"Well, nice meeting you, girls." I quickly got up, motioning Sango to join me, "But we gotta go. See ya!" (Hopefully I didn't sound feminine or anything.)

Into GameStop we went, keeping tabs on where the 3 devils were in the store. When Shippo picked up the game, I would walk by, "notice" that he had it, and start a conversation. Which sounded easy, but my heart was pounding. I didn't wanna screw up this plan. And I did not want to blow our cover by saying something I shouldn't.

"You'll do fine." Sango whispered, making me jump because I was not used to that male voice yet.

"He just picked up the game." She continued, in an almost silent voice, "Go."

I walked over, making it look like I was checking out other games.

"Ha!" I heard Inuyasha laugh, "The back tells you to go to Hell!"

"Shut up, that's part of the game!" Shippo countered, "It's Dante's Inferno, idiot."

"I'm not a fucking idiot!" Inuyasha growled, "Just go to Hell with you stupid old-ass game."

Well, sounded like a good time to butt in. Didn't want them getting kicked out the mall for fighting. At least not before we made their acquaintance.

"Is that Dante's Inferno?" I asked, looking curiously at the case in Shippo's hand.

"Keh, yeah." Inuyasha looked over at me, examining my face. I was totally freaking out.

"You played it?" Shippo asked, in a much more friendlier tone.

I forced myself to answer calmly, "Hell yeah. It's a good game." Did I sound to excited? I wanna sound cool.

Miroku walked over, about to say something when he noticed me standing there, "...You guys made friends without me?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Him and Shippo had a connection over that game." Why that rude little hanyou! Has he no manners at all!? How dare he treat me, a stranger, with such indecency, scoffing at me like that!

"I'm Naraku." I said, firmly, purposely disregarding what he said, mostly out of my own anger (because normally I would not be able to muster that courage while I was this nervous.)

"I'm Shippo!" Shippo grinned, obviously happy to meet me.

"And I'm Miroku." Miroku reached out and shook my hand, "This right here is Inuyasha. He lacks social skills."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh, shut up, bastard...let's just get the game and go."

No! They can't just leave! We have to befriend them! Even if we just get one of their numbers or plan to meet up again! I can't let them get away but how do I stop them without sounding weird or creepy?

"Naraku, do you know these guys?" Sango, yes, Sango! She has come to my rescue!

I paused for a moment, looking at the three guys, before replying, "Just met them. He's getting Dante's Inferno." I pointed at Shippo who nodded his head at Sango.

"I'm Onigumo, Naraku's brother." She said (well she's a he currently). None of them seemed phased by me or her this entire time. It felt weird thinking that no one suspects who we really are.

Inuyasha turned his head, "Well, who coulda guessed. Not like you guys look _exactly _the same." His sarcasm irked me. He's so rude and arrogant. Why was I ever even friends with him? He's obviously _always_ been inconsiderate.

I saw Sango flinch. But she stayed calm, surprisingly. She's a better actress than I thought.

"You know, I've never seen you two around before." Miroku began, "Are you guys from around here?"

"We just came here." Sango said, quickly, realizing what an awkward explanation that was, "I-I mean, we're just staying here for a while...with our...aunt."

"Keh, so you guys will be going to Rumiko High, or what?" Inuyasha asked. I knew he was a little curious though he wouldn't show it. Too much pride to leave behind the 100% I don't care attitude.

"W-We're dropouts." I answered automatically. I felt Sango look at me, though I felt pretty proud of myself for coming up with a quick excuse. (Although I could've just said one of the other high schools in Tokyo...)

Shippo looked at us in amazement, "Really?! Why'd you two drop out? What do you plan on doing? What do your parents think?"

My head was spinning trying to find a believable response in a short time to answer all his questions.

"Now, Shippo, I think that's more of a personal subject." Miroku stepped in, being a temporary hero, "Well, you guys wanna hang sometime? We could show you around."

YES! Success tasted sweet.

"Yeah, sure, when?" Sango agreed, smiling sweetly, before remembering she's not supposed to be sweet, she's supposed to be a man. She straightened up a little bit.

A quiet growl came from the back of Inuyasha's throat, "They're not kids, Miroku."

"Well, Inuyasha neither are we so stop acting like it." He responded, "And how about tomorrow, 3 o'clock. We'll be at here at the food court."

"Yeah, cool." I smirked. We did it. We're in.

"Then, we'll see you tomorrow, guys." Miroku led the two to the cash register to pay for Shippo's game. I could hear Inuyasha mumbling about how he didn't need to make new friends, while Shippo commented that we seemed pretty cool. Either way, we did it. Now, we earned ourselves another day to win their friendship. It was so close, the taste of sweet, sweet, sweet revenge.

We left the mall, excited about our first little victory. One thing I noticed is that it's been almost a year since I've actually talked to Inuyasha. And there he was. And he never changes. He'll always be arrogant, stubborn and...and childlike. Yet, he always tried to protect me when he was the child. He proved how immature he was the last time we really spoke.

_~Flashback~_

_"Inuyasha!" I shouted, clenching my fists, "Why would you do that?!"_

_He shrugged, "Listen, you should be thanking me!"_

_"Why? Why should I thank you?" I screamed, "I can't believe you would do this to me! You know how I felt! You know how I feel!"_

_He crossed his arms in protest, "I did you a favor."_

_"No, you didn't!" I sighed, "And now you won't even apologize."_

_"I ain't got nothing to say sorry for." He retorted._

_"You're never sorry for anything, Inuyasha!" My face got red with anger, "You and your damned pride!"_

_"I don't have a pride issue!" He mumbled._

_"Yeah? Then, what is your issue?!" I demanded._

_He didn't answer, "keh-ed" and looked away from me, as if looking me in the eyes would be painful to him._

_"I hate you." I blurted out, unaware if that was actually how I felt._

_"Pfft why should I care?" Inuyasha immediately looked at me after saying that, as if trying to tell me something without actually saying it. Trying to tell me something different than what he was saying. But I didn't care. At that moment, I was done. I've had enough._

_"Well, then." I stood upright, and looked him dead in the eyes, "Goodbye, Inuyasha." I turned and began walking away, wondering what he would say to stop me._

_"Keh, good riddance." Was all he said. So I kept walking until I was home, where I ran to my room and cried myself to asleep._

_~End Flashback~_

To be honest, I remember for the next month, I imagined all the different ways Inuyasha would say sorry and try to make up, but he never did. In fact, he would ignore my existence completely, and then just began scoffing at me like I was pathetic. And I don't know why. It was like he was mad at me. When, all this happened because he betrayed my trust. I should be upset. And you know what? I am.

**Well all done with this chapter. Included their last chat although I decided not to explain what the entire fight was about. All you know is that it was what Kagome feels was betrayal, and as usual, Inuyasha does not like to say sorry. I'll try to post Chapter 4 soon! Hope you guys liked it! And review review review!**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**Well heey guys! Hope you're enjoying this storyy just as much as I enjoy writing it! I really appreciate the reviews, too. I had a bit of trouble writing this, mostly because I didn't know how I wanted it to go, but as you can see, I did it!**

I fiddled with my fingers, sitting next Sango...I mean Onigumo...right across from the pizza place at the food court. I kept thinking about how hard it would be to continue this. It's easy to make a profile and come up with who a person is, but to come up with anew personality and keep it consistent in front of people you really want to punch seemed nearly impossible.

"What time is it, again?" I asked Sango, who leaned in her seat, wearing some cool gold watch she stole from her brother's drawer.

She lifted her wrist to meet her eyes, "2:48."

I didn't understand how Sango could pull of acting so cool. I was psyched about this yesterday after the little victory, but any moment they might walk in and start talking about us and in that time, we had to create the depths of our characters. Based on how we acted today, we had to act for the rest of this prank.

I let my eyes roam the mall. Would I be a bad boy? No. That would attract girls not Inuyasha and them. Well, I had to be manly, right? But not too macho either. I needed some sort of decency to score points with Miroku. But I couldn't be as sophisticated as him either. I had to be a bit stubborn. Maybe that would win points with Inuyasha. I had to be funny, too. Sarcastic. Inuyasha likes sarcasm when it's not being used on him.

"What time is it, now?" I asked again, slouching in my chair.

"2:51." She said, "And stop asking me, man. Ya ain't nervous, are ya?"

Sango had done it with Onigumo. She created him. She has been in character since we put the necklaces on. While I've still been struggling not to call her Sango.

"Not nervous." I lied, trying to sound calm. I looked over and saw a group of guys hanging in front of Hot Topic. I studied their movements, trying to pin point which ones seemed extremely boyish. One stretched his arms up and crossed his wrists behind his head. Very boyish.

Still focused, I copied the movement, to which I was granted a look from Sango, who grinned. Guess it looked into character. I gotta remember to do that when the guys-

"Here they come." She whispered. Of course, that whisper gave me chills because it was the a man's voice grazing my skin, but hopefully I'll learn to get over that.

"Hey Naraku, Onigumo." Miroku greeted, extending his hand. I shook it hard. He gave me a weird look which I'm guess was because I might have held his hand too hard. I never bothered to try out my new man strength.

"Hey Miroku." I said, then looking to Shippo and Inuyasha who both stood behind Miroku. I nodded to both of them.

Inuyasha scoffed. He didn't want to be here. Befriending him would be harder than I thought.

"Hey guys!" Shippo smiled.

We all sat together, eating some pizza in silence. When we were all done and full, Miroku decided to ask us some questions.

"So, got any sisters?" He asked, grinning devilishly.

Sango's face looked a little irritated. But it was no surprise. His perverse nature always bothered her.

"No." I said in her place, while she composed herself, "It's just us."

"Yo but where are all the cute girls?" Sango blurted out. She looked a bit embarrassed after asking, but she didn't retract her question.

I decided to take her lead on this, "There were these girls we saw earlier. Two of em walking together. One had her hair in a ribbon, real schoolgirl like. With pink eyeshadow and a _nice _body."

Sango got that I was describing her. It was the perfect start for getting revenge (in my opinion). She continued, "The other had like wavy black hair and big brown eyes. Real curvy, too."

"Huh?" We got weird looks by the three, which made me nervous. I didn't want them to think we were horny freaks. (Miroku can't really judge but...) In the end, I realized they were really thinking about who we could be talking about. I let out a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha's face turned red all of a sudden, "Did they both of hair in their face?" He asked (well almost demanded.)

"Bangs? Yeah, both." I grinned. Pretty sure he figured it out.

"Well, stay away from em." He barked, "If it's the two I'm thinking, I don't wanna see neither of you near them."

Miroku caught on, "I would hate to talk ill about them, but they did stir up a bit of trouble last year."

"You mean, they're talking about Kagome and Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Well, of course!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Who else could it be?"

I held back a laugh. Our descriptions could mean anyone. But somehow, Inuyasha knew it was us we were describing.

"What could some girls possibly have done?" Sango asked, out of pure curiosity. I was eager to see how they'd describe the situation as well.

"The two bastards were just some stupid drama queens." His ears twitched.

The other two didn't say anything and I frowned. That's all he had to say? We're just drama queens? I didn't expect he'd spill the entire story in front of strangers, but how dare he insult us like that!

"When I introduced myself, they were pretty chill." Sango countered, but she was doing a terrible job of hiding her anger.

Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the table, "What'd you expect? For them to come out and say they're stupid little-"

"So, you talked to them?" Shippo asked.

"Y-yeah." I answered, "I didn't quite get their names before they had to go, but they were real friendly..and shit."

"How are they?" Shippo asked, smiling.

I looked over at Sango, seeing the sincerity in Shippo's question. Shippo was always the least filtered when it came to his curiosity.

"We didn't really get to talk to them." I swallowed. Did Shippo miss us or something?

"Keh, good." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku hit him lightly on the shoulder, "Well, let's go show em around, shall we?"

They took us to the local skate park, some bars they sneak into (of course now we're expected to make fake IDs), and an empty field they hang in. The field was the highlight, in my opinion. It was in the forest behind the park we all used to hang in. It was almost as though they all didn't want to abandon the memory, but didn't want to get caught hanging in the past. It made me smile although not a single one of them would admit the significance.

Next stop: Inuyasha's house.

"We hang a lot at Inuyasha's house, especially to watch football and play videogames, because he has a huge TV in his basement." Shippo commented. I remembered that TV. It wasn't like some rich movie theater in his basement. Inuyasha wasn't rich. Just at the more upper end of the middle class. But it was still better than anyone else's, even if not by much.

"And his parents are never home because they work." Miroku added.

"Is Sesshomaru there?" Shippo turned and asked the silent Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Ya know Sesshomaru is almost never there. He hates being home. I bet he's off hanging on the other side of town with the rest of the human hating demons."

That's right. Inuyasha's older brother hated being at home because he shared it with Inuyasha and Inuyasha's human mother. He even dropped out of school because no one would pay for him to go to an all demon academy. In fact, when I used to go over Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha would stand inbetween me and Sesshomaru at all times.

"Your brother hates humans?" Sango asked. She was already aware of the situation as we all were, but I guess she really wanted to sell her character, Onigumo, by acting as confused as an other person would be, "But if you're half, wouldn't he be, too?"

"Keh, no idiot." Inuyasha barked, "I'm half. He's full. We share different mothers. Mine being a human, his being some dog-demon. Guess the pure blood makes him cocky."

More than that. Sesshomaru is the scariest person I've ever met, even though he has never directly said a word to me. He's talked about me to Inuyasha while I was there, but never has he spoken to _me. _I was kinda happy he wasn't gonna be there. Even though Naraku and Onigumo were demon disguises and Sesshomaru wouldn't have a problem with us personally, his glare would surely give me a heart attack.

"Damn, that must suck." I sympathized.

He just looked over at me, "Not like I could miss having an older brother when I never did."

That's exactly what Inuyasha would say to me whenever him and Sesshomaru argued. I would sympathize and he would brush it off. I've always wondered whether or not it did bother him that Sesshomaru hated him so much.

I slowed my pace a bit, letting everyone but Sango pass me. We weren't exactly far behind them, but I was able to shoot Sango a look without anyone noticing. I felt bad all of a sudden for doing this. Inuyasha hasn't had the easiest life, and here I am plotting to make it worse. I should be ashamed.

Sango looked at me right back. She didn't feel as bad.

"So, where do those two girls live?" Sango asked bravely. She was doing to spite me right now, I could tell.

"Keh, I said leave the wenches alone, got that?" Inuyasha growled, "They ain't nothing but an annoying pair of idiots, anyways."

Idiot? Me? Sango was right. Even though I did still feel bad, I deserved to get an apology from him, even if it is late. And an apology I would get, no doubt about it.

Everyone continued to march down the streets until we came upon a nice brick house.

We stepped into Inuyasha's humble abode. I recognized the place almost instantly. I recognized the pictures hanging on the wall, the kitchen, the staircase that led up to the long hallway with off-white walls and hardwood flooring. Amongst the many rooms upstairs was Inuyasha's, with blue walls, his bed on the right hand corner, directly across the dresser, with a meduim sized tv sitting on top. I used to force him to watch comedies with me, but he would force me to watch actions, especially when they were based on true stories. He liked that kind of stuff. But we both liked scary movies. He had a collection under his bed that I would get to chose from whenever I stayed over late at night.

"C'mon Naraku." Sango's voice pulled me from my thoughts. Everyone was heading down to the basement. Guess I just got caught up looking around.

Nothing had changed. The walls were still the same maroon color. There were still the same leather couches. And the same TV sitting in its same spot. I took my rightful seat on the couch in the middle, just where I always sat. Don't care who I disguise myself as, this is always my spot.

Sango sat next to me, slouching in the seat, and letting out a nice sigh, "So, what's the plan?"

"There ain't enough XBox controllers for all 5 of us." Inuyasha said, pulling out a big case of movies, "And I ain't a fan of taking turns."

We were gonna sit back and watch a movie, just like always. I glanced over at Sango, who was grinning. I wasn't the only one going down memory lane right now.

"You guys seen the new Wolverine movie?" Shippo asked, slamming his body in the other couch, "That's a good ass movie."

I nodded, but noticed Inuyasha pulling out some scary movies. I almost got excited, but remembered that getting scared in front of the guys wouldn't be a good idea. I scream...loud. And hide behind people. It's appropriate when I'm a little girl, but it's gonna be awfully suspicious when I'm hiding behind Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind watching it again." I quickly said, watching Shippo's face light up.

"You heard the man." Miroku grinned, "Let's watch it."

Watching the movie was far from torture. I loved it, but halfway through, Sango took out her phone (which she disguised behind a new case) and whispered to the group that she and I needed to step out for a bit. I shrugged and followed her out of the room, upstairs and near the door. Inuyasha didn't bother to pause the movie on our account, which in a way was a good thing. We didn't have to worry about them hearing us.

"Kagome, this is fun..." Sango started, surprisingly calling me by my actual name, "But we haven't gained anything."

I sighed. She was right. It was more like us trying to be friends with them instead of us getting revenge. We had to get something on them. We have to work on gaining trust.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked, "It's not like we can just ask for their secrets."

"Maybe not directly." Sango grinned, "Maybe we could reveal some of ours."

"What?" I questioned, but Sango's smile only widened across her face.

"Make up some sad thing about us. Or something emotional and tell them." She continued, "Like I don't know my girlfriend cheated on me. Something like that that could spark some of their own stories."

"Oooh! But not too sad! I don't want some childhood tragedy surfacing." I said, "I'd feel too bad."

She nodded in agreement, "Let's go back...and follow my lead."

**Did ya guys like it? It's kinda all over the place, because I'm not that great at planning. Still, I hope you guys liked it.**

**Check out my new fic too! It's InuKag but it's more adventurous like the anime (Except doesn't take place in the Feudal Era)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
